


Roto

by Azdree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdree/pseuds/Azdree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy estuvo dispuesto a hacer y soportar todo por el amor que profesaba hacia Harry Potter. Cuando un amor es dañino, falso y dependiente solo hay algo que hacer: deshacerte de ese amor. "¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz, Harry?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, menos la idea de la historia, esa es mía y llegó en un momento de insomnio.

Observo mi reflejo en el espejo, por décima vez en lo que va del día me pregunto cuándo fue que me convertí en lo que ahora veo. Admito que muchas veces busqué una respuesta a ello, encontrándola en las pequeñas cosas del diario vivir; sin embargo, nunca fui capaz de aceptarlo, nunca quise ver que había caído en tu trampa.

Recuerdo que antes era una persona muy aristocrática, con expresiones fríos, sentimientos como un témpano de hielo, tenía una familia disfuncional pero que aun así amaba. Tenía muchos planes de vida, una perfección que rogaba pudiera cumplir, porque tenía que levantar el apellido Malfoy. Y todo eso… los destruiste, aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

En las últimas semanas me he preguntado acerca de cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí real y verdaderamente feliz, pienso que sucedió la primera vez que nos besamos y admitimos todo lo que éramos y sentíamos el uno hacia el otro. Es algo que siempre estará en mi corazón. También pensé en mi madre y los buenos momentos que me dio, aunque ella me hubiese hecho daño, sí que me falló muchas veces y todos esos instantes de felicidad están manchados siempre por un poco de oscuridad.

Me pregunto en qué momento te fallé, qué fue aquello que hice para que todo cambiara entre los dos. Me doy cuenta que tú fuiste él primero en fallar.

Nunca pensé que me obligarías a hacer todo lo que me hice, tampoco pensé que aceptaría todo sin reclamos con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Corté todo contacto con mis amigos. Me enfrenté a mi familia por ti, teniendo que renunciar a mi herencia y mi apellido. Abandoné a mi madre. No me relacioné más con la magia e inclusive rompí mi varita, no sabes cuánto me dolió. El encerrarme en una burbuja fue bueno, nadie vio la basura en que lentamente me convertía, ni siquiera los Weasley, con quien estuvimos viviendo un tiempo, se dieron cuenta.

La excusa para todo siempre fue que te amaba y que tú me amabas. Eso no era amor, para mí era una dependencia, para ti era un capricho, un juguete que podías poseer cuando quisieras. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento un poco fue el no mandarte al diablo cuando me enteré de tu engaño con Ginevra Weasley, ¿En serio tenías que hacer que lo presenciara?

Al día siguiente hubo muchos gritos y reclamos, me echabas en cara que no era suficiente lo que yo te daba a pesar de que ya te lo había dado todo. Querías que me sintiera culpable porque según tu versión ya no te satisfacía como antaño el hacerme tuyo. Es estúpido si lo piensas, solo teníamos dos años y un poco más juntos. Pensar en lo que hice para tenerte en mi cama cada noche y no en la de alguien más me asquea. Cada noche al terminar me encerraba en el baño y mientras lloraba me lamentaba el humillarme así de esa manera. Deseé poder creer que el karma me estaba haciendo un poco de justicia por todas las estupideces que cometí en la juventud.

Prometiste no volver a engañarme, y como un buen iluso que no tiene un poco de amor propio me creía tus palabras. Estaba muy feliz cuando me enteré de que habías logrado ingresar al departamento de Aurores, siempre fue tu sueño y el que lo consiguieras me hizo sentir un poco como si vivieras mi sueño también. Esa fue una buena época, me sentía conforme y tranquilo, las peleas habían disminuido y me dabas detalles que agradecía con ganas. Después comenzaste a llegar cada vez más tarde, y durante una salida furtiva que hice bajo un hechizo desilusionador y sin tu permiso, te descubrí en Madame Malkin con un hombre que no era yo. Qué bajo nos habíamos dejado caer.

Supongo que te enteraste que te había visto, ya que me diste permiso de buscar un trabajo para que no pasara las tardes solo, ya fuese en el mundo mágico o el muggle. Y lo intenté; pero un ex Mortífago aún no era bienvenido en ningún lado, y sin ninguna idea de cómo funcionaba el Londres muggle, no tuve muchas oportunidades. Te deleitaste burlándote de mí, y cuando te reclamé me golpeaste por vez primera.

Te grité. Dije muchas cosas hirientes que me hicieron sentir con el poder aunque fuese un efímero instante. El recordar lo que vino después me hace estremecer, aún puedo sentir los golpes en mi piel, los gritos de enojo, las palabras de que si estuvieras con la pequeña Weasley todo sería diferente, el llanto y la frustración impregnadas a fuego en mi piel. No podías amarme y no tener una familia te dolía. No tenías tu vida soñada.

Ciertamente, yo tampoco tenía la vida que quería. Entonces, ¿por qué seguíamos juntos?

Estuve internado en San Mungo alrededor de un mes. Tanto enfermeras como Sanadores apenas y me trataron con respeto. Contra todo pronóstico las únicas visitas que recibí vinieron de parte de Theo. Se enteró gracias a El Profeta. Juró ayudarme, como una muestra de una pizca de respeto por mí mismo acepté y le pedí que contactara a mi madre; necesitaba verla y pedirle perdón, arrodillándome si así ella lograba perdonarme y estar a mi lado. Aún recuerdo ese momento.

―Draco, la cuestión es... que has estado alejado demasiado tiempo del mundo mágico. Nadie te había visto meses después de la Última Batalla, hasta ahora después de este suceso. Pasaron muchas cosas en tu ausencia― me sonrió tristemente. Sentándose a mi lado tomó mi mano y supe que vendría algo realmente devastador―. Mira Dragón... alcanzaste a saber qué pasó con Crabbe y Goyle; pero no alcanzaste a saber que Pansy ahora está en Azkaban. Astoria y Daphne Greengrass escaparon a Suiza al morir sus padres. Blaise logró salir bien librado del proceso, hizo buenas migas con Hermione Granger y gracias a eso ahora es un jugador profesional de Quidditch, se mudó a América al no soportar el rechazo aquí y por lo que sé, le va bien. Yo perdí la fortuna de mi padre, se la quedó el Ministerio. Viví con Millicent Bullstrode en Italia. Juré no volver a Inglaterra; no después de ser repudiado. Algunos Slytherin de séptimo nos apoyamos como pudimos entre nosotros. Ahora vengo yo a apoyarte a ti en esto. No todos estamos aquí contigo porque hay personas que no soportan tu llamada traición al enredarte con Harry Potter.  
Me sentí muy mal por mis ex compañeros. Aún no me daba razones de mi madre.  
―Theo... ¿Dónde está mi madre?

―Tu padre fue condenado al beso del dementor. Tu madre se volvió loca y la trasladaron a San Mungo, nadie le ponía atención, apenas y la daban de comer y un aseo decente. Un día la encontraron muerta.

Sus palabras tenían un deje de tristeza. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

―¡Mientes Nott! ¡Yo he recibido cartas de ella! ¡Lo he hecho!― grité con todas mis fuerzas Recibía una carta cada mes, de eso estaba seguro, era su letra y sus palabras. Después del shock inicial recordé que esas cartas me llegaban a través de Harry, quien fue el primero en decirme que me alejara de mi familia y de un día para otro permitió la comunicación otra vez. Me sentí más engañado, más destrozado, mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

Theo me abrazó y me aferré a él como si fuera mi tabla de salvación en medio del océano.

Supe que en ese momento todo el amor vacío que me brindó Harry desapareció, todo mi amor por él se marchitó, me volví a sentir el orgulloso Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts. El orgulloso que trataba mal a todos, que sólo tenía un grupo diminuto de amigos verdaderos en los cuáles confiar. El aristocrático que se sentía superior a los demás porque sabía que lo era. Recuperé mi dignidad. Volví a ser la serpiente, el Slytherin, un príncipe de hielo. Uno que si antes tardaba en dar calor, ahora no daría ninguno. Claro que me costaría demostrarlo.

Soporté todo Harry Potter. Demasiadas humillaciones en nombre de un amor que no valía. Abrí los ojos y supe que ya no podría aguantarte más, que tenía que darme mi lugar. Fui un idiota durante mucho tiempo y yo te di la oportunidad de restregármelo día a día. Me mudé con Theo en cuanto me vi recuperado. No esperaba una visita tuya, tampoco la necesitaba.

Aún era muy joven y el estudiar la universidad en el mundo muggle intentando adaptarme fue todo una experiencia nueva. Todo era nuevo. Yo era nuevo. Cierto era que alejaba a las personas con mi frialdad. Mis mentores opinaban que era un gran alumno y que mi pensar me llevaría a un gran futuro. Mi único amigo en esos tiempos y la única persona que sabía cómo era realmente se llamaba Theo. Siempre me decía: "Estás roto. Dejaste el pasado atrás y con eso ya crees estar completo". Lo maldecía, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

Poco a poco se coló en mi corazón, no me exigió más de lo que podía darle, ni me hizo sentir menos por el daño que aún cargaba conmigo. Me administró la mejor cura posible para una persona como yo: Amor. Puro y sincero. Desde el alma.

Me costó mucho darme cuenta de que amaba a Theodore Nott tanto o más de lo que él me amaba. Después de mucho tiempo volví a ser feliz. Volví a sonreír. Y no por una dependencia insana que me llevaría al fracaso amoroso, sino porque ahora tenía amor propio, tenía felicidad. Podía amar y ser amado.

Es gracioso recordar a mis compañeros y mentores en la universidad, se sorprendían de las palabras amables, las sonrisas y las bromas que hacía. Mis nuevos amigos se alegraban de que estuviera feliz, decían que el regalo más precioso en esta vida era encontrar a alguien con quien compartir una vida.

El 5 de Junio de 2006, terminé la universidad, comencé a trabajar en asociación con Theo e iniciaron los planes de boda. En ese sentido me alegraba de abandonar el mundo mágico y vivir al estilo muggle, incluyendo sus leyes. Preparamos todo para que la boda se llevara a cabo en una recepción muy bella, todo sería muy discreto y nos iríamos de viaje a Dubái. Invitamos a unos cuantos amigos y amigas, incluyendo a Millicent, Daphne, Astoria y Blaise, quien un día antes me había dado la sorpresa de mi vida al visitarnos en casa, casado con Granger y un bebé en brazos. A esta última le sorprendió todo lo que había y cómo lo había logrado cuando Theo y yo le contamos nuestra historia.

―Así que después de traerlo a Italia conmigo terminó la universidad, trabajamos en el mismo lugar, somos reconocidos...  
―Y estamos juntos desde hace dos años.  
―Era hora de sentar cabeza.  
―Tampoco iba a dejarlo ir, ¿Verdad?  
―Te hubiera llevado conmigo.  
―Me hubiera ido contigo. Aún el peor lugar del mundo es agradable si estás con la persona adecuada.  
No pude evitar darle un beso, segundos después un carraspeo por parte de Blaise nos interrumpió. Rió divertido y suspiró.

―Vaya, vaya... Nunca creí que los vería tan felices, me da gusto por ambos, en serio. Hacen una pareja peculiar― volvió a reír y posó una mano en la rodilla de su acompañante, quién también rió y nos felicitó.

Tuve una plática secreta con Hermione de la que nadie sabe, fue un poco doloroso evocar el recuerdo de Harry y de todo el daño causado, supe por ella que Harry se enteró de la boda por un desliz. No me importó mucho en realidad.

El día de la boda me encontraba nervioso porque por fin iba a casarme.

Mi pareja estaba demasiado atractiva en ese traje negro, no me hubiera importado asestarlo contra el suelo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo de no haber estado en plena ceremonia. Tal vez cuando se acabara, le sonreí con malicia. Supuse que ya había adivinado mis planes por cómo me miró. Blaise y Hermione serían sus testigos y Daphne y Astoria los míos.

Todo era perfecto... demasiado perfecto.

A la mitad de la ceremonia todo pasó tan rápido. Sólo pude vislumbrar un rayo verde y el amor de mi vida desvaneciéndose en el suelo, para que al girar la vista una cabellera azabache me viera con furia. Harry Potter había decidido asistir a mi boda.

Los gritos y llantos a mi alrededor sólo eran pequeños susurros comparados con lo que sentía dentro de mí. Me dejé caer al suelo y atraje el cuerpo de Theo a mi regazo. Las lágrimas acudieron a mí. Los pocos magos y brujas ahí se encargaron de lanzar un Obliviate a todo muggle presente y sacarlos fuera, alegando que a la persona en mi regazo le había dado un infarto y la ambulancia venía en camino.

Solté un alarido de dolor. Mi pecho dolía, los minutos pasaban lentamente y nadie era capaz de acercarse a mí, nadie era capaz de llamar a los malditos aurores para que se llevaran al responsable a Azkaban. Nadie hacia nada. Limpié mi rostro con las mangas de aquel traje gris que no logró sobrevivir después de aquel día en que lo quemé. Bese los labios fríos de aquel cuerpo inerte, sin vida, sin latidos, sin mirada, sin nada. Y me dirigí a aquella estatua viviente a tres metros de mí, con los puños apretados y luchando por no azotarlo con la pared y golpearlo, golpearlo hasta que sangrara, hasta que pidiera clemencia, gritara de dolor, no aguantara más, sintiera lo que yo, sintiera su vida derrumbarse nuevamente, que no le quedara nada, y que lo que le quedara no fuera suficiente para hacerlo querer vivir.

―¿Por qué?― te pregunté― ¿Te costaba tanto verme feliz?  
―Si no eras mío, no serías de nadie.  
―¡Entonces me hubieras matado a mí joder!― le empujé, sin fuerzas, pero con intención. Me dejé ir al suelo, de rodillas y viendo sus perfectos zapatos formales―. A mí... sería más fácil. Mátame― te pedí abrazándome a tus piernas―. Mátame― susurré sin fuerzas.  
―Entonces para mí no sería fácil― reíste con amargura y noté que seguías siendo un egoísta.  
Me puse en pie con furia, encontrándome con las esmeraldas que eran tus ojos, los vi sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Eso dolió más. Estrujó mi corazón de nuevo.

―Me hiciste la vida un infierno, envejeciste mi alma haciéndome creer que todo lo que hacías era mi culpa, me mentiste y degradaste. ¡Casi me matas a golpes! Dime, ¿Te complace quitarme la felicidad?

Vi tus ojos destellar y sentí los míos volverse a inundar. Aferraste tus manos a mis brazos, te acercaste más y hundiste tu nariz en mi cuello.

―Te amo. Es una excusa válida― supe que intentabas convencerme como lo hacías antes. Reí secamente por la mentira. Aún esperabas que corriera a tus brazos y fuera tu mascota humana y sumisa. Agradecí no caer y no sentir nada por ti. Te empujé lentamente separándote de mi cuerpo. Te vi a los ojos y sonreí complacido.  
―Ya no Harry Potter. Amo a Theodore Nott. El amor puro y sin condiciones que él me dio me hizo darme cuenta de lo falso que era tu supuesto amor, de lo dependiente y enfermizo que era el mío. ¿No puedes ver lo destructivo de eso?  
La forma en que tu rostro se descompuso me hizo sonreír más. No creí que volvería a disfrutar con tu sufrimiento a pesar de que esté ahora se basara en el mío propio.  
Me di la vuelta y vi a los presentes ahí, ahora veían atónitos la escena.  
―Hermione. Blaise. Si les pido que me lancen un Avada no lo harían ¿Cierto?― vi la pena, la lástima y la compasión en sus rostros mientras negaban fervientemente. Me desaparecí dejando el cuerpo de Theo, necesitaba escapar.  
Los siguientes días corté todo contacto con el mundo exterior. Destruí todo a mi paso, lloré amargamente y deseé con el alma que Harry Potter muriera, que yo muriera.   
Pasaron los días y no parecía estar mejor, seguía muerto en vida. Entendí con amargura que matar a la persona amada funciona mejor que cualquier tortura.  
Volvía a estar roto, a sentir mi corazón irse, desvanecerse. Todo en carne viva. Multiplicado por mil. El dolor que me había causado el dueño de unos ojos esmeralda era una chiquillada comparado con este nuevo dolor creciente en mí.

Años atrás me había visto sintiéndome más fuerte y sobreponerme a eso. Ahora me veía implorando a alguien que me quitara este dolor. Que arrancase el corazón de mi interior.  
No entendiste que era feliz sin ti. Que era feliz con otra persona que me daba todo.  
¿Recuerdas cuando decías eso de que "Soy feliz si tú eres feliz"?Yo sí y creo que a ti se te olvidó.  
Me di una ducha y me arregle poniéndome la playera negra y los vaqueros desgastados que hacían babear a Theo, pues él decía que esa ropa me hacía ver sexy y como un chico malo. Sonreí tristemente. Fui a verlo al cementerio después de preguntar a Blaise dónde había sido enterrado. Creo que le agradó verme y le molestó mi aspecto a partes iguales. Le dije que lo quería, que era mi hermano y me alegraba el verlo feliz y saber que aún no se había ido de Italia. Según me dijo, no podía irse sin saber de mí y arreglar el entierro de mi pareja al no estar yo para hacerlo. Le dije que aún no se fuera, que necesitaba verlo al día siguiente.

Llegué al cementerio. Ver su lápida fue un suplicio, hacía todo más real. Reafirmé la decisión que tenía en horas después había vuelto a casa y me encontraba escribiendo una carta para ti. Recordando todo lo que viví y cómo me hiciste sentir. ¿Te arrepientes? Me hiciste basura y me arrancaste todo. ¿Ahora entiendes qué hiciste mal?

Espero que sí. Habría saboreado con dulzura el despedirme con un "te odio" en esa carta, pero no pude hacerlo, sencillamente no valías lo suficiente como para merecer mi odio. Escribí muchas palabras, y alargué todo más de lo necesario con intención y con dolor.

Haré algo muy cobarde y muy despreciable para el antiguo Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts y aún más lamentable para el Draco que resurgió de las cenizas como un fénix gracias a Theo. No encuentro otra salida para todo esto que siento, para librarme de Harry. Voy a huir, porque cuando no tienes nada a lo que aferrarte no te importa desprenderte de la vida.

No podrás detenerme, he convencido a alguien para que termine con mi vida con un rápido y fatal Avada Kedavra. Cuando leas que fue Hermione Granger la persona que estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo sufrirás, porque sabrás que hizo a un lado todo lo correcto al verme tan mal. Intentó disuadirme mucho de mi decisión, pero al ver que si no era ella sería alguien más, bueno, digamos que siempre tendré una deuda con ella que ya no podré pagar.

Espero que en esta ocasión no me sigas a donde vaya, porque te aseguro que no estaremos en el mismo lugar.


End file.
